Madness In Love
by littleopheliac
Summary: There is always some madness in love, but is also always some reason in madness. Cissatrix/Blackcest. This is my original Cissatrix, rewritten. Feel free to R&R...


Narcissa jumped as the heavy gate slammed shut behind her. She slowly turned, to find a dark, hooded figure lurking in the shadows. Holding her breath, she quickly reached in to her pocket, and held tightly to her wand, raising it in to the black night air.

"Lumos." she whispered, pointing her wand towards the shape.

A small, powerful light emerged from the tip of her wand, just long enough for the blonde to make out a long, black cloak. But as quickly as the light had appeared, it was gone again as the figure took two steps towards her.

"Nox." The voice replied.

The room fell in to blackness as the mysterious figure continued to progress towards her. Narcissa began to breathe more heavily, and she could feel her heart as it began to race beneath her rib cage- she had been alone in the manor. Pure fear spread through her body like electricity; she wanted to move, to run away, but instead she found herself hopelessly frozen to the spot.

"Don't you remember me?" The intruder whispered, sounding amused.

The words were barely audible over Narcissa's heavy breathing, but still there was something familiar about the voice, though whether that was a good or bad thing, the witch wasn't quite sure. Instantaneously, a strong hand gripped tightly to Narcissa's own, and she felt her whole body tense. She was just about to scream when a second hand covered her scarlet lips.

"Cissy..." the voice hushed.

Narcissa's breathing suddenly became less intense, and the hand covering her mouth slowly fell away. The blonde witch swallowed hard. It couldn't be.

"Lumos." she said again; her voice stronger, more confident.

The cellar immediately filled with a bright light, revealing a woman with wild raven locks and a devious smirk.

"Bella?!" she gasped.

She could barely believe it was real, she let out a sigh of relief, quickly finding a familiar comfort in her sisters dark eyes. Without a second thought she wrapped her arms tightly around her, almost afraid that if she were to let go, Bellatrix might disappear. She tried desperately to hold herself together, not being one to often express emotion, but the tears began to glisten in her eyes, a few slipping out, falling against her sisters pale skin.

"Why are you crying?" Bellatrix asked.

Her question broke both the silence and Narcissa's need to hold on to her. She pulled away, confused and angry, and took two steps back. The air between them seemed to freeze, and Narcissa felt like she was about to explode.

"Are you flaming serious Bellatrix?" she snapped. Her voice was dripping with anger as her cold blue eyes fixated on the deatheater. "I haven't seen you for a year!"

Bellatrix sighed, seeming quite agitated, and took hold of her younger sisters hand, leading her through the large metal gate and up the concrete steps, in to the kitchen. The room was brightly lit and a lot warmer than the dingy cellar. Narcissa was shaking profusely as Bellatrix sat her down, and the blonde's cold eyes fell to the floor as she tried to hide the pain behind them.

"You just disappeared." she muttered, her voice cracked. "A year, Bella.. nothing for a year. Not even an owl."

She pulled her gaze from the floor, determined to find answers, but the death eater wasn't looking at her. She sat opposite Narcissa, her dark orbs transfixed to her own hands as she drummed her long black nails repeatedly against the oak surface. Narcissa watched her intently for a few moments, captivated by her exquisite beauty. She had almost forgotten how breathtaking Bellatrix truly was. Her eyes continued to linger as she stared in awe; trying to gather her breath, and the words she desperately needed to say. As the girls sat in silence, the distance between them seemed so minimal, and Narcissa couldn't help but smile to herself at the realization that her sister was really back. She sat up straight and cleared her throat, gathering her thoughts.

"Bella..." she began, gently prompting Bellatrix to lift her head and look at her. "Why? I mean.. Why haven't you been to see me? I have been going crazy with worry." She stopped in her tracks as the raw emotions began to overwhelm her.

"It's complicated Cissy..." she replied weakly. "I'm sorry... I missed you."

The raven haired witch looked to Narcissa, a broken smile on her lips. She looked some what disheveled- ghostly pale, and thin, yet somehow still magnificently beautiful. Narcissa reached across the table, taking hold of Bellatrix's hand, but the death eater quickly withdrew. She pulled her hands free and lay them in her lap. She shifted in her seat as her dark eyes landed on her sisters features. She began to shake as she tried to keep it together, feeling as if she would choke on her own breath at any second. Nerves raced through her body and indecent thoughts swarmed her head like flies. She feared, if only for a minute, that she would lose control - of her mind, her words, her senses... and she did.

Flames danced wildly beneath her brown orbs as she stood up, pulling Narcissa to her feet, and forcing her against the wall. Her rapid breathing grew heavier as she stared in to her little sisters eyes; hoping, waiting, for even the slightest sense of panic to wash across her face, but it never did. Instead, the blonde simply smiled at her, gently placing a warm hand on her shoulder - a touch that the death eater interpreted as an open invitation.

Before she could stop herself Bellatrix took hold of the younger witches face, pressing their lips together.

It started softly, slowly. Almost as if it were an explanation, an apology for her disappearance. Narcissa leaned closer, letting her sisters love overwhelm her completely. Bellatrix held her tightly, their kiss becoming more passionate and slightly violent, full of lust and hunger, as though she had never yearned for anything so deeply. She needed this. She needed the warmth and love that she knew Narcissa had, hidden somewhere beneath her cold exterior.

As the connection between the two of them began to wither, Bellatrix pulled herself back and stepped away. A look of horror shame plagued her sunken features as the shame of her actions set in, and the former flames beneath her eyes died out to flickering embers.

The silence that was suddenly between them seemed so loud as it echoed in the dark witched head. She began to back away, but Narcissa took a tight grip around her wrist, pulling her closer a second time, afraid of losing her. She kissed her with so much passion that the room seemed to spin The two two sisters clung to each other, almost desperately, and when the kiss broke; each found themselves at a loss for both, words, and breath. They simply gazed at each other, losing themselves with in the others eyes. Narcissa's left hand moved cautiously to the back of the ravens head, and she let her long fingers play with the wild hair within her reach, secretly wishing that this moment could last forever.

The hours that followed were painfully quiet. Narcissa and Bellatrix sat in silence, unsure of what to say to one another. Occasionally; they would glance in the others direction, trying to find the right words, but each time their eyes met, they would break the connection, diverting their lusting eyes to the walls.

Finally, Narcissa cleared her throat, hoping Bellatrix would take it as a queue to say something, and when she didn't- the blue eyed witch found herself making small talk.

"Do you, would you like a drink?"

Bellatrix eyes darted towards her, the dark craters looked almost black against her chalky white skin.

"Water." she muttered, nodding her head slightly.

She tried to smile as she felt tears of confusion welling up in the back of her throat. She refused to break, she refused to look weak, that was most definitely unacceptable, so she choked back her emotions once more and began to speak.

"Cissy, I'm.. I'm sorry..." she whispered.

Narcissa slowly turned to face her, curious, and still confused.

"I.. I just, I don't know- I missed you, I guess." She finished staring intensely at her hands. The words left her lips and settled in Narcissa's heart, causing another hot tear to ripple down the blonde's cheek.

"I missed you too, Bella.. more then you could ever imagine. I... please don't be sorry. I.. I." she stuttered, unable to finish her sentence.

Narcissa had a lot of questions that needed answers, but right then, in that moment, all she wanted was to embrace Bellatrix. She wanted to reassure her, and to give her the feeling of safety that she seemed to need. She cautiously pulled herself to her feet and crossed the room, carefully watching her sister who looked to be unaware of her coming closer- her stare transfixed to one of the large windows.

The blonde stopped, crouching beside her sister, and placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. Bellatrix flinched at the slight connection, shaking Narcissa's hand away.

"Jesus Bellatrix, you're freezing." she gasped.

The younger witches words seemed to echo around the room, bouncing from wall to wall before reaching Bellatrix, who simply shrugged in reply. Her heart began to race as she felt the warmth of her sisters body wrap around her like a blanket.

"Cissy, please, don't.." she started.

Narcissa looked at her dumbfounded, silently asking what was wrong.

"Please... don't. Just.. don't touch me... I can't."

Narcissa could almost feel the despair in her voice. She hesitated for a second before unlocking her arms from her sisters noticeably smaller waist and took three steps back, breaking the connection. Her gaze lingered on her emaciated sister who had always been so strong and she found her heart breaking too. She couldn't bare to see Bellatrix like this, this wasn't how she remembered her at all. She had always been so wild, and full on confidence. Now she looked more like a frightened child, or a china doll- so incredibly beautiful, but fragile, untouchable. Narcissa felt her stomach flip as a million thoughts raced through her head. She couldn't find the words, or the strength within herself, to question what had happened. At least not yet.

"Cissy... I know it's sick, but, I can't stop myself." Bellatrix said.

Her voice was dripping with disdain and self-hate, yet the younger witch found herself unable to show any concern. Mesmerized by the ravens lips as she watched her speak; and pulled from her trance only by a loud bang as the death eater hit the table in anger.

"I had to stay away Cissy, I can't stop thinking about you, and it's just not right."

Narcissa looked at her sister some what amused, and a small smile rose to her perfectly painted lips.

"It's not flaming well funny Narcissa." Bellatrix scorned, her anger beginning to turn towards her sister rather then herself. "I wanted to bloody well kiss you, you know? I haven't taken anything... and... for Christ sake. Cissy, I've wanted to kiss you for years, to feel you. And now I have, and it's going to fuck you up! You'll end up like me, and I can't stop myself."

Narcissa tried desperately to hide her joy from her older sister since she could hear her becoming agitated, but nether the less her face lit up and a smile shot across her face. Her sister shot a look of warning towards her and she just knew she had to speak.

"Bella..." she began quite quietly.. "I'm sorry but, you're being stupid..."

Bellatrix's face was cased in pure shock as she turned her head towards her younger siblings voice.

"Did you see me pulling away? Screaming? Shouting? Anything like that?..." she continued. "I wanted you to kiss me.. and I'm glad that you did... I wanted to kiss you too, okay? And I want to kiss you now!"

Bellatrix had never heard her sister sound so passionate and sure about anything, ever. She gazed at her, confused, looking for any sign that she wasn't being truthful, but there was none. This was honesty, pure and simple honesty. Narcissa held Bellatrix's gaze, she wasn't backing down, not today. She meant what she had just said, even if she never intended on her sister hearing it, and she was desperate for her to believe it.


End file.
